


La Caída de la Bestia.

by Helvetious



Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blood, Family, Gen, Hurt, Multi, Other, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helvetious/pseuds/Helvetious
Summary: "Cuidad, niños. La Bestia es más fiera cuando está a punto de morir". Guerra de la Triple Alianza.





	

Antonio lo había dicho una vez- hace mucho mucho tiempo cuando, en uno de sus inusuales actos de benevolencia, llevó a los tres primos de caza.

“Cuidad, niños. La bestia es más fiera cuando está a punto de morir”.

Sebastián lo recuerda ahora, justo ahora, cuando ve a Daniel levantarse del suelo, vestido con más sangre que uniforme. Abajo, gritando de dolor y rabia, queda Luciano; mirando con terror a su mano derecha, atravesada con una daga larga y vieja justo en el centro- en la palma, clavándolo al suelo. La fuerza que debió tener Daniel para lograr que el arma- ya sin filo ni punta, atraviese carne, piedra y tierra era algo que Sebastián solo podía imaginar. Apretó el fusil en sus manos.

Nunca fue bueno con un arma. Nunca. Por eso Antonio nunca quería llevarlo de caza en primer lugar.

Miró a Martín, aunque desde su lugar entre los arbustos (de lo poco que quedaba del bosque que no fue hecho cenizas), solo podía verle la espalda, ancha y tensa- dura como mural. Tenía la espada sin desenfundar, y lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba dudoso. Imbécil. Idiota.

Idiota.

Te vas a matar.

Pero no puede culpar a Martín en su duda. Su primo mayor era fuerte y ágil, buen soldado. Pero era un romántico sin esperanzas- que se escondía en su lengua filosa, su talento con la espada y su arrogancia sobreactuada.

Ceder ante su humanidad, cuando uno nunca fue humano en verdad, era lo peor que podría pasarle a una nación a cualquier edad- y peor si es una joven. Martín nació con demasiada desgracia, muy peligrosamente humano para su propio bien. Débil de corazón. Por su gente- sus hijos, por sus primos, su familia. Siempre lo fue.

La guerra lo golpéo más duro que a Sebastián, que a Luciano. No tan duro como a Daniel.

Pero por la forma en la que Paraguay se le acercaba, la espada ya sin funda, eso era cuestión de tiempo.

Sebastián tiene su espada también- un adorno que cuelga de su cintura, no puede usarla. Sus brazos son muy cortos. Martín lo mandó a esconderse con el fusil, que no se meta- que se cuide nomás. Sebastián trató de oponerse a las órdenes de su primo mayor, pero ningún argumento pesaba lo suficiente en contra de la evidencia: La cabeza de Sebastián apenas y con suerte le llegaba a Daniel por el estómago. No compararía su estatura con la de Martín, sería demasiado humillante.

En esta guerra, todas eran naciones jóvenes; con una más vieja y cruel tirando los hilos. Pero el que aún tenía cuerpo de niño era Sebastián. Su voz no se había roto aún, pelado en sus partes bíblicas. Y ahí estaba, con fusil en mano, aguantandose el horror y las lágrimas y el odio y la impotencia que significaba el cuerpo que poseía. Quizá fue su aspecto el que provocó la posesiva confidencia de Luciano y Martín, que los llevó en guerra alguna vez.

Quizá por eso, Daniel lo solía sobreproteger, llevándolo a esta guerra.

La guerra era por él. Si sus primos se meten en guerras, es por él.

Daniel detiene sus pasos, solo un momento, para escuchar entre todo el pandemonium, un débil sollozo cubierto de maldiciones en portugués. Luciano está tratando de armarse de valor para arrancarse la daga de la mano.

Daniel lo mira con infinito desprecio, ni una pizca de pena. Siempre se supo del odio que se tenían, incluso en sus inocentes tiempos de colonia. Desde las guerras guaraníticas; una pelea que no era ni de Brasil ni de Paraguay- sino de sus padres, portugueses contra guaraníes. Pero el resentimiento se les educó, la tensión quedó, y ni el tiempo ni las acciones de uno con el otro ayudaban. Guerra era inevitable.

Con el volátil temperamento del Mariscal y el descaro del Emperador, la arrogancia de ambos fue la vela, Sebastián la mecha.

No, Uruguay fue la excusa.

Cuando Daniel se voltea a Martín, una sonrisa impasible adorna su rostro, igual bello apesar de la sangre, de los moretones. Ambos primos fueron demasiado atractivos desde siempre. Sebastián es muy joven aún, pero tiene los rasgos de que en el futuro, quizá sea más hermoso que los dos mayores. O eso es lo que ellos le habían dicho. A Sebastián siempre tuvo la vista algo borrosa, por eso quizá era tan mal cazador. 

Es precisamente esa belleza la que los hacía tan peligrosos, tanto a Martín como a Daniel. Y se conocían entre ellos lo suficiente como para no confiarse de una sonrisa hermosa. Probablemente eso piensa Martín quien, aturdido, da un paso atrás, amagando a su espada.

-Mi amado Martín- saluda Daniel, sin un poco de afecto;- ¿cómo te ha tratado la guerra? Tu cara sigue hermosa, gracias a Dios-.

Martín no responde de inmediato, primero suelta un suspiro gentil. -La tuya también- dice, y suena sincero. Lentamente aleja la mano de su espada. No se atreve aún.

“Idiota”, piensa Sebastián.

La sonrisa de Daniel no llega a sus ojos.

Martín tiene linda voz, incluso cuando tiembla, dolida, hacia su primo. - Daniel, no tenemos que continuar- dice, ofrece.- Ya no podés más…. y esto no me parece justo-. Martín traga saliva.- Quiero que te rindas de forma honorable, es lo único que te queda… Dani, por fav—.

La sonrisa de Daniel se abre en una risa cantada, que lo interrumpe. Es falsa.

-Que gracia- dice, fingiendo diversión.

Martín se tensa visiblemente.

-Me apuñala por la espalda, forma alianza con el enemigo jurado de nuestra familia- sigue Daniel, inspeccionando su espada como si fuera la primera vez que la veía, casi encantado. Luego alza sus ojos a Martín, sonriendo aún.- Y con sus pies sobre el campo que regó con la sangre de mis hombres, me viene a hablar de honor-.

Martín traga saliva, pero no dice nada. Daniel está, evidentemente, furioso. Sebastián puede sentir su rabia y, helado, se esconde un poco más tras los arbustos. 

-Si, tres contra uno es injusto- sentencia Daniel. Luciano seguía su llanto detrás suyo.- Pero es por algo que el Imperio necesitó de dos ejércitos más para efrentar al mío-. 

Martín seguía tieso en su lugar. Daniel seguía sonriendo, le hizo un ademán con la espada, apuntando a la de su primo, que seguía guardada en su cinto.

-Desenfunda-.

-No-.

Daniel rodó los ojos.- Es muy tarde para arrepentirte, ¿no te parece?-.

-Entonces ataca- ofreció Martín, su tono tan filoso como el de Daniel. Abrió los brazos, como entregándose a sí mismo y a todos sus puntos débiles, a los ojos de su primo.

Daniel lo miró a los ojos, verde contra verde.- Una tentación enorme- rió Daniel-…. Pero simplemente no me parece correcto atacar a un hombre desarmado- Miró a Martín con sorna- no tengo el descaro de Luciano-.

Sebastián tragó saliva. Por algo son familia.

-Desenfunda-

-Los hombres de Luciano van a acorralar a tu Mariscal en Cerro Corá-.

La sonrisa de Daniel se borró al instante.-Desenfunda-.

-Lo van a matar y descuartizar, y vos sabés que no te miento porque es el tipo de mierda que uno espera del enfermo Imperio- Martín no ameanza, pero hay presión en su voz- Si te rendis ahora, puedo abogar por vos con él-.

\- ¿Por qué me contas los planes de Luciano?-

\- Porque ya no me importa- Martín traga saliva- porque de todas formas, no tenés suficientes soldados para evitarlo… ni para hacer contacto siquiera-.

Daniel guardó su espada, y caminó hacia su primo.- De todas formas voy a perder…. y me va a matar- dice y no permite que Martín le proteste- No—no. No podes ser tan inocente, primo-.

-Soy su aliado-. Estaban al fin frente a frente, con muy poco espacio entre sus pechos.- Me tiene que escuchar-

Daniel le hizo una mueca de asco al escuchar esa palabra. Aliado. Meneó la cabeza, con un suspiro cansino. -No entendes- dice- vos no le importas-.

Y lo siguiente que vió Sebastián fue a Martín caer al suelo, tras recibir un puñetazo en la cara. Daniel se mantuvo impasible, se sentó sobre la panza del aún sorprendido Martín y lo forzó a quedarse quieto en el suelo.

-Vos no vales nada para el Imperio fuera de tu ejército- dice Daniel- un ejército de mierda, por cierto. Luciano se habrá arrepentido de su alianza después de haberte visto perder… ¿cuantos hombres? Ilumíname, primo-.

Martín no podía responderle, las manos de Daniel se cerraron firmes alrededor de su cuello.- Me marcaste el cuerpo con balas y espada, ¿pero ahora quieres jugar a ser noble? ¿Quizá porque te diste cuenta que no vas a ganar lo suficiente en comparación con toda la mierda que te está haciendo pasar y todo lo que perdiste ya?- la voz de Daniel temblaba, no de enojo, sino por todo el autocontrol que le llevaba no romperle el cuello a su primo- ¿O porque ya sabés que al Imperio le importa poco tus sacrificios? ¿El orgullo no te permite admitir que Luciano te cagó encima a vos, a Sebastián? ¿Que los jefes que tenés ahora los puso él allí? Que descaro el tuyo de usar a la familia como excusa, cuando la verdad es otra-.

-Dani- dice Martín, con un hilo de voz.

-¿Sabés cuál es esa verdad, Martín?-

-Basta-.

Daniel se detiene en seco y se voltea hacia Sebastián, que le apunta tembloroso con su fusil. Sebastián no se dio cuenta cuando salió de su escondite, solo vio que Martín lo necesitaba y tenía que hacer algo. Daniel lo mira unos segundos, con la boca abierta, antes de que la rabia le regrese de nuevo con nueva fuerza.

-Ah, pero por supuesto- dice, con una voz que no parecía llevar la emoción que se le veía en la cara.- Sebastián también está acá-.

Levantó la cabeza de Martín lo suficiente para que, al bajarla fuertemente contra el piso, el dolor lo lleve al borde de la inconciencia.

-Le diste un fusil al niño- escupió Daniel.- A él, que tiene los ojitos enfermos y no puede apuntar—y vos lo sabes!-

-No fui yo—Lu-

-¡Me importa una mierda Luciano!- rugió Daniel- si él le puso un fusil al niño en las manos, es porque vos lo permitiste-.

-Dani-

-Vos, que lo tenías que cuidar—conmigo- 

-¡Te dije que pares!- gritó Sebastián, pero Daniel estaba ensañado con Martín y, obviamente, no le temía nada al más joven de sus primos, ni a su puntería.

-¿Y pensabas abogar por mi vida?- sigue su primo- ¿Con qué voz, Martín? Nisiquiera pudiste convencer al Imperio de no tocar a Sebastián. Lo hizo viajar hasta acá para pelear, con un cuerpo tan chico como el suyo y armas que no sabe usar—

-Daniel- Martín ya no tiene voz, lágrimas gruesas se le forman en los ojos. La falta de aire, quizá.

-Yo me metí en esta puta guerra para protegerlo de Luciano, y vos en vez de ayudarme lo pusiste en sus brazos-

Sebastián estaba temblando, ya de humillación y rabia. Daniel hablaba de él como si fuese una provincia chiquita—o una colonia.

Las manos de Martín arañaban los brazos de Daniel, tratando desesperadamente de zafarse. Pero estaba demasiado dolido y débil.

Débil de corazón.

-Te voy a decir la verdad de por qué sos así, Martín- Daniel afloja sus manos y se acerca lentamente a su primo, presionando su sien a la suya- Porque sos un traidor a la familia-.

Martín deja de moverse, y mira a Daniel, mortificado.

-Basta por favor- Sebastián suplica, sin bajar el arma.

Si esto era un duelo de espadas, iba a ser más fácil. Martín y Daniel aprendieron la espada juntos aunque eventualmente buscaron maestros diferentes. Sus duelos amistosos solían acabar casi siempre en empates, un abrazo, risas y licor. Pero acá no hay nada de eso.

Lo terrible de enfrentar en lucha a la familia es que lo conocen a uno demasiado bien. Que Daniel puede destrozar a Martín solo con el filo de su lengua.

Sebastián piensa que Daniel le ofreció tantas veces que desenfunde por benevolencia, precisamente para no acabar como están ahora. La cara de Martín está más blanca de lo usual, sus ojos rodando lentamente hacia arriba y adentro, para ceder su inconciencia.

-Esta es tu verdad, Martín- el aliento de Daniel choca con los labios de su primo.

Y por último, el golpe final:

-Vos le temés más al Imperio, de lo que nos amas a mi y a Sebastián-.

Daniel lo suelta de golpe porque no le va a permitir desmayarse, y se levanta de sobre él. Quiere que su primo sufra cada una de sus palabras. Martín se da vuelta, tose, vomita un poco pero no se levanta. Se acurruca en el suelo y se queda ahí, temblando.

Por último, al fin, Daniel lo reconoce. Sebastián ajusta su fusil y apunta.

-No te acerques más-.

-No te voy a lastimar, Sebastián- Daniel suena sincero, gentil casi.

Sebastián no le confía. Daniel alza las manos donde las tenga visibles, con las palmas abiertas.

-Sebastián- insiste Daniel- yo jamás te haría daño a vos-.

Sebastián da un paso atrás, y otro más. Daniel se le acerca y no sabe como pararlo—no se atreve a disparar, a pesar de que su dedo está tenso sobre el gatillo.

-No es bueno darle la espalda a tus enemigos. Martín y Luciano se te van a lanzar encima pronto-

Sebastián está mintiendo y Daniel lo sabe. Paraguay es arrogante pero no ciego. Ninguno de los dos se va a levantar por un rato. Sebastián tiene dos opciones.

O hacer tiempo hasta que uno de sus aliados reaccione.

O parar esta guerra de mierda él mismo.

Evidentemente, cedió por el primero. No era bueno con el fusil, pero tenía un arma muy fuerte sobre sus dos primos: él mismo. Se aferró a su arma con nueva fuerza y Daniel le miró con extrema tristeza.

-Me duele verte alzar un arma en mi contra- dice, despacio.- Te dormías en mi pecho, te bañaba yo mismo, comías de mi plato y compartíamos una cama de pequeños, yo—l -

-¿Por qué empezaste esta guerra?- le interrumpió Sebastián.

-Por vos- dijo Daniel, firmemente.

-¿Por mi? Mentira- Sebastián lo mira severamente. Le dolía decirlo.- Sino, ¿por qué estoy peleando en tu contra?-

-Porque te obligaron-.

Hubo un silencio corto y pesado entre ellos. Sebastián cerró los ojos un instante, antes de continuar.

-Te encanta pensar que soy muy chico para todo, ¿verdad? Vos y Martín son así- empieza, su voz temblando.

Si Daniel puede destruir a Martín con palabras, Sebastián puede hacerle lo mismo a Daniel.

-Seba-

-¡Siempre fueron así! Vos crees que no puedo tomar decisiones, pero por algo soy independiente ahora- tragó saliva, bien consciente de que se arrepentiría de lo siguiente que diga apenas salga de su boca- ¿Qué vas a hacer si te digo que yo entré a esta alianza porque quería? Me tenés harto, vos y Martín-.

Daniel se quedó tieso en su lugar, la cara perdiendo el color, su expresión dejando demasiado evidente lo duro que le dieron esas palabras.

-El Imperio me desea- continúa Sebastián- lo dejé tocarme-.

Daniel empezó a lucir enfermo, y ya no se atrevió a seguir caminando hacia su primo menor. Aún así, Sebastián no suelta su arma.

-Martín no sabe, porque no le incumbe. Fue mi decisión- tragó saliva- Mientras Luciano me acueste, me va a malcriar. Puedo hacer que te mate a vos, luego a Martín-.

-Vos me estás mintiendo-

-No-

Pero Sebastián no puede mantenerse más y está llorando. Las lágrimas se sienten demasiado gruesas al salir de sus ojos, las siente perfectamente, como una burla. Ninguno de sus aliados parecía acercarse aún. Mierda.

Daniel suspira.

-Te lavé el culo, Sebastián- alza la cabeza un poco, recuperándose.- A mi no me podes mentir-.

-Daniel-

-Casi me mata escucharte decir semejante atrocidad- ríe Daniel, pero no hay gracia. Mira nervioso hacia el piso, hacia los pies de su primo menor- lo peor es que casi lo creo porque a Luciano no le puedo confiar ni un poco de decencia-. 

Daniel se cubre la cara con una mano temblorosa y Sebastián siente que no puede más. Le duele todo el cuerpo de batallas y estrés y el horror inmenso de ver a su familia desmoronarse frente suyo.

Basta. Basta de esta guerra. Si alguien tiene que pararla, que sea él y de la forma que Martín lo quiso. Por la familia.

-Daniel- llamó, tenso. El fusil seguía firme solo porque Sebastián estaba demasiado nervioso. Daniel levantó la cabeza y lo miró despacio, como estudiándolo. Parece haber reconocido algo en la voz de Sebastián. -Dime por qué estás en esta guerra-.

-¿A estas alturas? Sigo acá solo para defenderme- fue la respuesta sincera de Daniel.- Quizás un poco de orgullo-. Hubo un corto silencio, antes de agregar:- Pero si tu pregunta es, por qué inicié esta guerra… la respuesta seguís siendo vos.-Daniel no estaba sonriendo, no había una pizca de rabia en su voz, quedando solo afecto y dolor enormes- Porque te amo-.

El llanto de Luciano se había hecho más fuerte de repente. Las balas, los gritos, los cañones, todo se había puesto más ruidoso, o solo ahora Sebastián decidió sentirse consciente de todos ellos.

-Si me amas tanto como para iniciar una guerra en mi nombre, entonces puedes también pararla por mí- dice Sebastián, fuerte y claro para que se le escuche bien- Ríndete de forma honorable, por mí-.

Ve como Daniel se tensa, y piensa que quizá presionó demasiado. El rostro de su primo mayor deja en evidencia su pasar por un cansino y doloroso proceso mental, todas las posibilidades, todo el orgullo y la rabia y la tristeza y el afecto y… la derrota.

La guerra a su alrededor sigue pero Sebastián siente que puede alienarse de esos sonidos nuevamente, le suena casi lejanos, y la expectativa le quema en el pecho. Daniel suspira.

-Si piensas ofrecerte a abogar por mí con el Imperio, prefiero que no- dice - porque si por “abogar” pensas dejar que él te acueste— -.

-No-.

-Me prefiero muerto-.

-No te preocupes- Sebastián casi le sonríe, sus palabras realmente le afectaron a Daniel.

-Sos mejor que Martín en esto-.

-Vos también te ibas a enfermar si Luciano lo tocase-.

Daniel se voltea unos segundos para mirar a su otro primo, antes de confesar.-Me mataría yo mismo- dice,- es más inocente que vos-.

Sebastián siente que esto es demasiado bueno para ser verdad- se siente demasiado familiar, entre ellos, otra vez. Y al mismo tiempo se siente tan imposible, tan lejano. Daniel sonríe débilmente.

Ahora, Luciano se oye casi histérico. Por alguna razón, escucharlo le provoca una ansiedad enorme. La frente le late de forma dolorosa, pensamientos y recuerdos se mezclan con los gritos y la muerte a su alrededor. 

Daniel se va a morir. 

Daniel apunta a su fusil con un dedo.-Aún no lo bajaste-.

-Aún no te rendiste-. Sebastián está casi temblando, su cuerpo lleno de estrés acumulado. Sospecha tanto de su buena suerte, tanto.

Daniel suelta otro suspiro y alza las manos a palma abierta, otra vez. Baja la cabeza y cierra los ojos. 

-Yo, Daniel de Irala, República del Paraguay- dice, fuerte.- Oficialmente me r— -

Luciano grita eufórico, un rugido fuerte y aterrador, cuando logra sacarse al fin, la daga de la mano. El grito puso a Daniel en alerta, quien en defensiva lleva su mano a la espada, y asustó a Sebastián lo suficiente para disparar.

Fue el sonido del disparo que despertó a Martín de su trance, para levantarse de golpe. Su instinto decía “Algo le pasó a Sebastián” pero ve el hoyo abrirse en la espalda de Daniel, que hizo su camino desde el otro lado, el pecho.

Daniel mira su herida entre sus costillas y lentamente, temblando, pasa una mano por ella, incrédulo. Pero cuando alza su vista a Sebastián, su rostro está destrozado por la traición. Sebastián deja caer el arma como si ésta lo hubiera pinchado, y se tapa la boca con las manos, ahogando un grito de horror.

Luciano corre hacia Daniel para atacarlo, y Martín trata de levantarse para detenerle— luego para, recordando que no—no puede.

Le temes más al Imperio de lo que me amas a mi y a Sebastián.

Martín se queda tieso en la tierra mojada de sangre y no dice nada- y le da rabia y le frustra porque es mentira, pero si no se mueve le dará la razón a Daniel, pero si lo hace—

De todas formas Luciano se detiene a mitad de camino, confundido, cuando ve a Daniel caer de rodillas. Sebastián se quiere disculpar, pero no se atreve a sacar las manos de su boca, no está seguro de que nada excepto gritos salgan de allí en esos momentos. Los ojos verdes de Daniel siguen fijos en Sebastián, mientras pierden su luz lentamente.

Sebastián no entiende– no comprente. Él nunca lo quiso matar, solo quería detenerlo. Solo quería parar toda esta guerra de una vez por todas.

Antonio siempre tuvo razón, sobre la caza, sobre no querer llevar a Sebastián con él.

Porque sí, el disparo se abrió en el pecho de Daniel.

Pero Sebastián le había apuntado a su rodilla.


End file.
